Sexual Conquests
by Ghost000000
Summary: This story contains futa sex. Spider-Gwen is in the main marvel universe, but not really sticking to any one continuity. Anyway, she is in the main marvel universe, and is moving up, with an apartment in New York and gaining a reserve spot on the Avengers. Spider-Gwen is a futa and each chapter will focus on her having sex with different Marvel women.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really sticking to any one continuity or universe. So, Spider-Gwen is in fact now living in the main Marvel Universe and is futa. While this chapter is sort of told from the perspective of Sue Storm, other chapters will be told from Spider-Gwen's perspective. Please leave reviews or comments!**

Chapter 1

Spider-Gwen and Sue Storm were finishing up some sparring lessons. Sue had to admit, it is a little weird being around Gwen, especially since she isn't from this universe. But it looks like this Gwen will be staying around for some time. She even got an apartment and a spot on the Avengers team. Well, a reserve, but still.

Anyway, Gwen asked Sue to give her some extra training. Sue had her come to the Fantastic Four tower, since everyone else was away for a few days doing their own stuff. She had to admit, she was pretty good.

"All right! Looks like you got the hang of it." Sue put her hands on her lower back and leaned backward. "Good practice for me too. Tighter back there than I thought."

"I really appreciate this." Gwen used her tank top to wipe some sweat off her face. Sue caught a look at the six pack Gwen had. Pretty impressive for someone who is barely 20-years old. "I should probably get going."

"Nonsense. It's late and you have to be tired. Stay here for the night."

Gwen gave a small nervous look. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Sue said. "You can take the couch in the main lounge area. There are some blankets and pillows in the hall closet down there." Sue pointed towards the door leading out of the gym.

"Well…thanks. Really, it's very generous."

Sue patted Gwen on the back as she walked away. Her eyes lingered as she stared at her round, firm ass which was covered in a thin layer of yoga attire. Sue brought her focus back and went towards her room.

Sue was finishing some stuff on her computer. Took a little longer than she wanted it too. But once she did, she thought about finally taking her Fantastic Four uniform off. But, she decided to just check on Gwen, make sure she was all right.

Even though she was probably all ready asleep, Sue walked out of her room to go check on Gwen in the lounge area. She walked quietly, so as not to disturb her. When she was approaching eye distance, she turned herself invisible so as to not scare her. But what she walked in on was unexpected.

Gwen was sitting, leaning back on the couch with her eyes closed. Her hands were around the longest, thickest cock Sue had ever seen. It must have been at least 12 inches long, probably longer. And it was thick enough for Gwen to use both of her hands while masturbating naked on the couch. How she didn't notice this before is a mystery, but Sue felt horny just by looking at it. It has been a while since she last had sex, too long in fact. Plus, she did find Gwen very attractive. Sue, still invisible, walked towards her on the couch. She became visible once she was standing over Gwen, who opened her eyes and was immediately frightened. Sue put a finger to Gwen's lips, trying to calm her down.

"Hey! Don't worry! I'm not mad. I just want to help you out." Sue grabbed one of Gwen's hands and brought it to the back of her skin tight Fantastic Four suit. She had Gwen unzip the back of it. Sue then pulled the top part of her suit off, the bottom half still stuck to Sue's long legs. With Sue's naked breasts dangling in the air, Gwen seemed to be a little calmer. "Do you want my help?" Sue asked.

Gwen nodded her head, her cheeks a little red from embarrassment. Sue got down on her knees and used both hands to grab onto Gwen's cock and began stroking it. Moans escaped Gwen's mouth as Sue squeezed harder and went a little faster. After a few moments, Sue switched from her hands and used her breasts to wrap around Gwen's cock and moved them up and down. Sue even began sucking the tip of it. She could only really go down a few inches before she felt Gwen all ready cumming in her mouth. It tasted wonderful, but there was so much of it. Some of it drooled out of her mouth and either dripped down Gwen's cock or onto Sue's breasts.

Sue pulled her breasts away, but Gwen's cock was still rock hard. Gwen was breathing fairly heavily, but she definitely seemed ready for more. Sue gave Gwen a smile as she stood up and pulled the rest of her suit off of her body. Gwen leaned forward and moved her hands over Sue's thighs.

"You look so hot." Gwen said. Sue smiled even more and moved closer to Gwen, who returned to leaning her back against the couch. Sue and Gwen embraced each other in a passionate kiss. Sue was now sitting on top of Gwen, but Gwen's cock wasn't inside just yet. Sue pushed her ass up against Gwen's cock as she moved her tongue around Gwen's mouth. After several moments of kissing, Gwen moved her mouth and tongue to Sue's hard tits, which was covered in her cum. She sucked on them and licked everything up, which caused Sue to softly moan.

Eventually, Sue began positioning herself by lifting her body up. She grabbed Gwen's cock and made sure her wet pussy came down as far down the shaft as she could get it. She could only get it down to 7, maybe 8 inches before she flet it was too much. Gwen didn't seem to mind it, as she grabbed onto Sue's hips. Sue was bouncing, fucking the rock hard cock of Spider-Gwen, becoming more overwhelmed with the physical sensation of the experience every second. Both of them were moaning and yelling out in the empty tower.

Neither one of them knew how much time passed before Gwen finally climaxed. Everything exploded inside Sue, with some of it dripping out of her pussy due to the sheer amount of it. Gwen looked at Sue's face, her eyes were partly glazed over. Gwen laid Sue's body on the couch, not unconscious per say but not exactly responding either. Gwen turned Sue on her side and cuddled up right behind her body, pulling the blanket over them. Gwen was very happy Sue asked her to stay. Now, she wants this same kind of glazed look on other women.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Due to some encouragement from Sue, Spider-Gwen came out about her being a futa. It really only started with her telling the members she worked with on the Avengers, but apparently words spread fast. It seems as if everyone was aware of Gwen's revelation. And it seemed like everyone for the most part was pretty accepting of it. At least, the heroes she interacted with on a somewhat regular basis were accepting of it. There may be an asshole or two but she hasn't come across them yet.

She was out catching some muggers when she came across Kitty Pryde, who was in New York for a long weekend. The two of them teamed up to take down some small-time criminals. Afterwards, the two talked for a little bit. Kitty actually came out an asked Gwen if she wanted to stop by the hotel room she was staying at.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be so straightforward." Kitty said.

"No, no! I'm just…not really experienced with this kind of stuff." Gwen said.

"Well, here is where I am staying." Kitty handed her a card with some info written on it. "Swing by around the time I wrote down if you are interested." Kitty gave Gwen a wink before heading off. Gwen ended up on a rooftop, talking to Sue on the phone.

"I don't quite understand the problem." Sue said.

"I'm not sure if I want to be the kind of girl who just has sex with so many people." While Gwen spoke the words, she didn't really believe what she was saying.

"Look, I think you should go over there and see what happens. Afterwards, you can figure out exactly what your feeling and then make a decision. I mean, I did sort of talk about you with some other people, who seemed VERY open to what you have." Sue's voice had a bit of a seductive quality to it, which got Gwen to smile as she said her goodbye and hanged up. Truth was, she loved fucking Sue, and she really wanted to fuck Kitty as well. After that night, something kind of awakened in her. Gwen was always a little ashamed of herself, partly because she thought people would react negatively if they found out about her.

But now, she just feels so horny whenever she spies an attractive woman walking the streets. She has even fantasized about other female heroes. Perhaps Sue was right. She should go over to Kitty later tonight.

It was around 9pm when Gwen swung and landed on the side of the hotel that Kitty was staying at. She crawled upward towards the floor that Kitty's room was on. She checked out some blueprints of the hotel so she knew which window to be outside of.

She got to Kitty's window, who was all ready standing there, wearing a bath robe. Kitty used her power to phase her arm through the window and grabbed Gwen by the arm. She phased through the window and was standing right in front of her.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up." Kitty slowly opened her robe and let it fall to the floor. She was now standing completely naked, her nipples all ready hard in anticipation of Gwen's arrival.

Gwen pulled her mask off, smiling at Kitty's hot body. "Well, here I am." She grabbed Kitty on the hips and pulled her forward. Kitty put both of her hands on Gwen's shoulder and let out a little giggle. She planted a kiss on Kitty, her tongue invading and dominating Kitty's mouth. With their eyes closed, they rubbed their hands all over each others bodies. Kitty pulled Gwen's top off, letting her own breasts be exposed.

Gwen moved Kitty over to the bed and threw her onto her back. Kitty laughed and spread her legs open for Gwen. She got onto her knees and pulled Kitty's wet pussy closer to the mattress's edge. She buried her face into Kitty, who let out a shout of pleasant surprise, followed by moans. Gwen wrapped her arms around Kitty's thighs as her tongue explored the wonder of Kitty's snatch, her tongue easily finding the most sensitive areas. She attacked and exploited every spot she could, causing Kitty to drip and squirt cum onto Gwen's face.

After a long while of Kitty arching her back and squirting all over Gwen's face, she finally pulled away and stood back up. She at first hesitated, a faint sense of shame quickly brushing over her. She quickly pushed that feeling away and finally pulled down the rest of her clothes. Gwen's cock was fully erect, over a foot long and very thick.

"Holy fuck!" Kitty smiled. "Wasn't expecting it to be like that! Not complaining though." Kitty bit her bottom lip. Gwen grabbed Kitty's legs and put them on her shoulders. Her hands wrapped around Kitty's legs, Gwen shoved as much as she could into Kitty's tight pussy. Kitty let out a shout as Gwen forced her to take 7 inches. She figured that was all Kitty could take, so Gwen then started fucking. Every thrust caused Kitty to moan or shout out, begging for Gwen to give it it to her harder. Gwen lost all thought other than what was right in front of her, which was Kitty arching her back, grabbing the sheets of the bed and experiencing nothing but physical pleasure from Gwen's dick.

Who knows how long it must have lasted. Kitty ended up climaxing twice before Gwen even did. But when she did, she managed to get 9 inches into Kitty when it happened. As cum filled Kitty's body and dripped out of her pussy, a glazed look covered her eyes, and the only sound that escaped was from Gwen's own mouth. She pulled out Kitty and stroked herself to get the last bit of cum to squirt onto Kitty's naked body. Gwen grabbed her clothes and opened the window before swinging away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gwen got a call from MJ, asking her to meet her at a little café near her apartment. MJ and Peter had been together for a little while, but apparently, they got into a big fight and seem to be on a break. While Gwen always had a crush on MJ, she wasn't sure if she had the same feelings, so she never acted on them. Doesn't really matter now, she just wanted to be there for her friend.

"I just can't believe Peter had to lie to me!" MJ rubbed the side of her head. They were outside of the café, right on the corner that turns into an alley. She was wearing a black shirt and jeans. "We promised no more hiding anything from each other and he does this."

"I know it's really frustrating." MJ knew about Peter's hero life, as well as Gwen's. Obviously, this info always had MJ a little extra worried for Peter. "But I promise, he will come around and apologize."

"Honestly, I'm not even sure if I want that." MJ looked at Gwen, wearing a white sweatshirt and black yoga pants. "I actually want to try and see what it is like to date other people. I know that makes me sound bad, but sometimes it feels like I have only ever had one serious relationship. I want to actually broaden my experiences." Gwen nodded her head in understanding, but stopped when MJ spoke again. "I know this isn't the best way to bring it up, but Peter told me about you…I guess coming out is the best way to describe it."

Gwen normally would blush and try to push it away. But her experience with Kitty, and her still ongoing experiences with Sue, gave her some confidence. "Yea. It's true."

"Obviously, I'm here for you just like you're here for me. But I must ask. What's it like to…date other women?" Gwen noticed a little something in her eyes, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Well, if you're actually talking about dating and serious relationship stuff, I can't really speak about that. As for the other stuff…" Gwen paused and gave a wide smile. "It is awesome. But, if you know about my 'coming out', then you know I'm not exactly like most women."

MJ nodded her head, with a seemingly kind smile on her face. "Well, thank you so much for meeting me. This really did help." MJ brought Gwen in for a hug.

"Of course!" Gwen returned the hug. It started off innocent enough. But then Gwen felt MJ's hands trying to get underneath her sweatshirt, her hands touching the skin on Gwen's back. As MJ started rubbing her hands up and down Gwen's back, hidden under her sweatshirt, Gwen couldn't help but let her hands slide down MJ's back. Her hands landed on her firm ass and Gwen squeezed them as hard as she could through MJ's jeans.

Gwen and MJ then began making out. Gwen pushed MJ up against the side of the building, asserting her newfound dominance. She heard MJ give a quiet moan as she felt Gwen's hard cock through her yoga pants, pressed up against the inside of MJ's thighs. Gwen pulled away enough to drag MJ further into the alley and behind a dumpster. They were now in a place secluded and dark enough where no one would be able to spot them from the sidewalk.

MJ quickly tore her shirt and bra off, as Gwen did with her sweatshirt, exposing the fact that she was secretly wearing nothing else underneath. MJ jumped on Gwen, her legs wrapped around her waist as they continued to make out, their tongues intertwined. Gwen could feel how hard MJ's nipples were, as their breasts were pressed up against each other. Even through jeans, Gwen's nails could dig in the redhead's firm ass, causing her to moan. Gwen could feel her cock get even harder, now clearly visible through her tight yoga pants.

Gwen slapped MJ's ass, signaling her to jump down. MJ quickly got to her knees, and pulled down the rest of Gwen's clothing. With Gwen fully revealed, MJ gave out a small gasp.

"Jesus fuck! I didn't know it was THIS big!" MJ held the cock in both of her hands, barely managing to wrap her hands around it. "I don't even know how this could fit!" 

"Well, let's find out." Gwen grinned. MJ started to put her mouth around the tip of Gwen's cock. Gwen put both her hands on the back of her head and made her take as much as she could in her mouth. Must of have been a good 8 inches before MJ started to gag. But she stopped the gagging and began moving her head back and forth, her tongue tasting ever inch that was in her mouth. It was a few minutes before Gwen finally exploded in MJ's mouth. She wasn't prepared for so much, so some of it landed on the ground or on her still perky nipples. She licked off as much as she could off Gwen's dick, squeezing her balls so that more would squirt out for her to lick.

"Enough foreplay." Gwen said. "I want the main course."

"I figured you would." MJ winked at her as she stood back up and began taking her jeans and wet panties off. As she did, she turned so that her ass was facing Gwen. MJ put her hands on the wall as Gwen dropped down and spread MJ's ass wide open. She buried her face in it, causing MJ to give a shout before she quickly bit down on her lip. Gwen' completely invaded MJ's asshole with her tongue and fingers, as she got MJ excited for what was about to happen. Once she stood back up, she grabbed MJ by the hips and began pushing her cock inside her asshole.

She got 9 inches in before she felt MJ began shaking. She decided not to go any deeper despite her desire and began fucking hard. Every thrust sent a wave of intense pleasure throughout both of their bodies. Neither one of them had ever done anal before, but the sensation didn't disappoint. Gwen slapped MJ's ass, dug her nails into her skin as she fucked her. MJ was squirting, even climaxing as her own cum began dripping down her legs and hitting the ground. But it was nothing compared to what Gwen had as she climaxed inside MJ with even more cum. Even more began dripping out as Gwen removed her dick from MJ's ass, barely managing to catch her before she fell to the ground.

With a glazed look over her eyes, it was clear MJ was too physically exhausted to move on her own. Gwen got both of them dressed and then managed to get MJ back to her apartment and in her bed. Gwen paused, gave a passed out MJ one last passionate kiss, and then left knowing that this wasn't the last time this would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gwen was really loving her life right now. She was killing it with the small criminals. Any super villain that came through wasn't too big for her to handle on her own. But most importantly, she finally has a sex life! And it is fucking awesome.

She still meets up with Sue occasionally, let's her teach her a new trick or two. MJ and Peter are still on a break, have been for nearly a month. So, whenever MJ is feeling in the mood, Gwen just swings by and gives it to her raw. But, she doesn't give everything she has. Truthfully, that is the one not-so-great thing about her sex life.

Gwen has a big cock. More than a foot long, in fact. Gwen is afraid that if she manages to stick the entire thing in anyone, they might lose their minds, in some sort of literal sense. She sees the glazed, mentally lost look in the eyes of Sue and MJ every time their finished. It is a very real possibility that she might "break" their mind in a sense. But at the same time, Gwen is dying to go all in. She's just not sure with who.

But all that aside, Gwen has been happy. Far more confident, thanks to her coming out as a futa no doubt. While at the Avengers tower, Kitty came over on behalf of the X-Men and was asking for a little help from the team. After explaining it to Tony Stark, he directed her over to Gwen, saying she can help.

"What exactly happened?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we were going up against someone who had access to a chemical that can apparently wipe out any mutant powers." Kitty explained. "Unfortunately, Rogue was exposed to it and lost her powers. But she disappeared afterwards, and that's what has us the most worried."

"Yea, I would feel pretty lost too if something like that happened to me."

"Actually, Hank is fairly certain he can find a way to bring her powers back. But with Rogue missing, we can't exactly figure out how the chemical works to fix the problem." Kitty said. "Basically, I'm asking if you can go over as much of New York as you can, see if she is hiding out somewhere."

"Of course, Not a problem." Gwen replied.

"And maybe after that, I can find a way to show some…appreciation." Kitty gave a grin as she rubbed her hand on Gwen's thigh. Gwen put her hand over Kitty's hand and gave her a wink.

"Maybe you can." Gwen kissed her, catching her a little off guard, and set out to scour the city.

It took a few hours and a lot of swinging, but Gwen eventually found Rogue's hiding spot. It was a little-known hotel, not exactly in the most populated part of the city. Rogue already seemed a little familiar with who Spider-Gwen was when she arrived.

"Kitty told me a little about you. Nice to meet you shugah." Rogue smiled.

"Yea. She gave me a general run-down of what happened. She also said that they might be able to fix whatever chemical you got in your body." Gwen managed to get a look at her from behind before she spotted her. Rogue had one of the best bodies she has ever seen. And that accent was sexual. All though, that might be unintentional.

"If I can be completely honest with you dear, I'm not so sure I want that."

"What? Why not?"

Rogue crossed her arms across her stomach. Her large breasts were barely covered by her white tank top. Rogue looked down to the ground, which is when Gwen almost got completely distracted by Rogue's legs. They were so long, and her thighs were so thick. Gwen can already tell that Rogue's ass was thick and big. But again, she had to focus on what she was saying.

"Well shugah, my powers-as great as they are for helping people-made me pretty isolated." She brought her head back up and pushed her long curly hair back with her hand, briefly showing off the white streak. "I can never touch people without killing them. I can't really have a proper relationship of any kind-romantic or friend-without having the physical aspect of it. I just want to feel like a normal woman. At least for a while."

Gwen pulled her mask up a little bit and contemplated as she looked around Rogue's hotel room while sitting on the window sill. "Well, if you are going to live away from the X-Men, you should stay with me. I have a couch and you don't have to pay."

Rogue looked at her and smiled. "Thank you shugah. I appreciate it."

"Well, here is where I am staying at. Come around 5 tonight." Gwen wrote down her address and swung back to the Avengers Tower.

It took a little convincing, but Gwen managed to convince Kitty that Rogue is better off with being away from the X-Men for a little while. Plus, it helped that Gwen fully expressed her appreciation to Kitty for agreeing with her. Gwen went back to her apartment before Rogue was scheduled to come over.

She got her settled on the couch and the two ate some leftover pizza that was left in Gwen's fridge. They talked and relaxed and eventually the two went to sleep. But neither one was exactly fully asleep.

Gwen couldn't go to sleep because she just felt so horny, knowing that a woman as fucking hot as Rogue was just in the other room. Her cock was throbbing underneath her bed sheet. She didn't want to masturbate for fear she would make a noise that can be heard. In the other room, Rogue couldn't quite sleep because she was trying to figure out a way to thank Gwen for letting her stay here. She thought back to what Kitty told her about Gwen and remembered the biggest thing she told her. Quite literally the biggest thing. Rogue isn't exactly a professional in this area, but she figured she could try.

She got off the couch and began slowly walking to Gwen's room. She made sure she had no clothes on before she quietly opened the door. While Gwen didn't open her eyes, she knew Rogue was there, so she stopped squirming and just laid on the bed, her arms spread out. Rogue slowly approached the bed and gently pulled the bed sheet off of Gwen's naked body. Rogue was a little shock to see that Gwen was as big as Kitty said she was. She gently put her hand on it, instantly causing it to throb.

Rogue decided to get on the bed, her head looking towards Gwen's head and bedframe. She then wrapped her mouth around Gwen's cock and began sucking it. Gwen moaned and squirmed as the older woman used her tongue to lick her cock.

Gwen opened her eyes and made eye contact with Rogue, who gave her wink as she continued sucking. Gwen put her hands on Rogue's head and pushed her as far down as she could, which was actually 10 inches. Rogue had to suppress her gag reflex as Gwen came in Rogue's mouth, with most of it going down her throat. Rogue then licked the last remaining bit off of Gwen. Rogue then grabbed her large breasts and completely wrapped them around Gwen's rock hard cock. She moved them up and down, causing Gwen to squirt some more, the cum landing on Rogue's face and breasts.

Rogue removed her breasts away from Gwen's cock, which gave her the opportunity. Gwen shot up and quickly moved to Rogue, embracing her in a kiss full of lust and passion. She scratched her nails along Rogue's back, who did the same thing in return. Gwen was hornier than she has ever been, and she wanted to finally give it her all. Gwen threw Rogue on her back, spread her legs open and then shoved her over 12 inch dick all the way inside Rogue's soaked pussy.

Rogue let out a shout as she felt more than 12 inches of Gwen's dick penetrate her body. The moment Gwen's balls slapped Rogue's pussy, her eyes instantly get that glazed over look that MJ and Sue get at the very end of Gwen fucking. But Gwen isn't done as she fucks Rogue's mature pussy hard and fast, causing the southern belle to squirt all over Gwen and her bed. After what seemed forever, Gwen just began cumming multiple times inside Rogue without even slowing down her pace, causing cum to slip out of Rogue as much as it went further inside her.

After practically an eternity of fucking Rogue's pussy raw, she flipped Rogue over and brought her up on her knees, Gwen's dick going inside Rogue's asshole and Gwen squeezing Rogue's tits as she began fucking a different hole. Rogue barely had enough mental energy to put her hands over Gwen's squeezing her boobs, leaning her head back as she let Gwen dominate her ass. The only thing that escaped their bodies were moans and animal like noises.

Finally, Gwen let loose one final, epic explosion inside Rogue's body. Rogue came out of her pussy at the same time. Liquid from both holes dripped onto their legs and on the bed. Gwen may not be able to look at Rogue's face, but she knew that look was in her eyes. She knew that she fucked her so bad that she turned Rogue into some sort of sex pet or slave. But those thoughts went away as Gwen laid the both of them on the bed on their side. Gwen wrapped her leg around Rogue and brought her in close as she went to sleep with her new lover in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The week or so after Rogue moved in with Spider-Gwen has been extraordinary. After Gwen basically broke Rogue's mind by fitting her entire cock in her, Rogue has been very submissive and obsessed with Gwen. She always wondered around the apartment naked and begged Gwen to have sex with her as much as possible.

Gwen never had this kind of power in a relationship before, and she was absolutely thrilled with it. She had an older, "thick" woman like Rogue ready on hand for any time she was in the mood. She admittedly gets rough, sometimes maybe a little too much. But Rogue is always begging for more. This also helped her when she is swinging around the city, because she could focus more on fighting crime than wondering when she is going to have her next fuck.

Gwen absolutely loved her new living situation. But she is still thirsty for other women. She felt a little bad about it, seeing how incredibly hot Rogue is. But she can't really help it. She had to get back out and fuck someone new. Even if it meant she couldn't go all in.

Gwen was fucking Rogue's pussy that afternoon. On her back, Rogue was handcuffed to the bed and had a ball-gag in her mouth. Gwen was holding one of Rogue's legs in the air and holding onto it as she pounded her wet snatch. The moans could be heard through the gag as Gwen finally came inside Rogue for the 4th time that day. Any leftover cum spilled on the bed or was coving Rogue's body.

Gwen pulled her dick out and got off the bed. "All right babe, I hate to do this. But I'm going out tonight." Gwen was putting on some jeans as she spoke. "I know you want me to stay, but I can't stay in all day." Gwen put on a shirt, no bra, and a leather jacket. "It will only be for a few hours."

Gwen went over to the bed and took the ball-gag out of Rogue's mouth. "I want you Shugah. I need you." After Gwen uncuffed Rogue, she got onto the floor and on her knees and tried to pull Gwen's pants off. Gwen grabbed Rogue's hands to stop her and pulled her up to her feet.

"I'll be back, I promise. If your good while I'm gone, I'll go back to exploring your tight little asshole." Gwen grinned and pulled Rogue's face in to make out. Their tongues intertwined, Rogue tried pulling Gwen to the bed and on top of her, but she managed to break from her grip. "Be home soon." She slapped Rogue on her ass before heading out of the door.

There was a little bar just outside of Hell's Kitchen that Gwen had heard about for a very specific reason. It was a bar where futa women like herself would go to and have sex with women who wanted a more exotic fuck. Usually the only men in this bar was the bartender, manager, and maybe a janitor.

Gwen opened the door and slowly walked in. It was empty, except for a female couple sitting at one of the tables and someone sitting at the bar by herself. Gwen decided to take the spot right next to her. The bartender came up and asked if she wanted anything.

"Uh, just a coke please." After the bartender sat one in front of her and walked away, the woman next to her turned around and gave a curious look.

"A coke?" She asked.

"I'm not much of a drinker." Gwen didn't want to let her know she was less than a year from being 21. Didn't seem like necessary information.

"Well, if you're not much of a drinker, then why are you here?" The woman turned so that her front was facing Gwen. She had a red top on that had a few buttons right in the middle of her cleavage. Gwen could all ready see quite a bit of this woman's large breasts, but wanted to see all of it. She also seemed like she was wearing a short, black skirt.

"Just looking for someone. Anyone really." Gwen gave a smile, which was returned. She stuck her hand out. "Gwen."

The woman shook her hand. "Karen." Gwen took a sip from her drink before Karen spoke again. "So, you're looking for some action."

"You got it." It was Gwen's turn to give a curious look. "I'm assuming you're here for the same?"

"Yea." Karen gave a sigh, which allowed Gwen to look at her breasts go up and down. "Been a rough month. Work and trouble with someone."

"Boyfriend? Hopefully former?" Gwen really hoped it was a now former boyfriend.

"You could say that. About as accurate as what I was thinking."

"Well, it seems like you might need to release some stress. Maybe let loose a little bit." Gwen put her hand on Karen's leg down below and rubbed her hand up and down. Karen gave a small silent laugh.

"You don't seem to be shy at all." Karen grinned at Gwen, giving a very familiar look in her eyes.

"I was a couple of months ago, but I moved past that." Gwen moved her hand up Karen's leg to her inner thigh, her hand getting under her skirt. Karen gently bit her bottom lip for a moment before leaning her head forward to kiss Gwen. The two of them kissed at the bar, Gwen's hand rubbing Karen's thigh and even playing with her pussy since it appeared Karen was going commando.

After a few minutes, the two of them pulled apart and looked at each other. "Do you think anyone would notice if we both went into the ladies' room at the same time?"

"Maybe." Gwen saw that the bartender was doing some work and looked at the female couple, who seemed to be deep in conversation. "But I don't think they care." Gwen put some money on the counter and lead Karen by the hand into the restroom.

Once the door closed, Gwen tore Karen's skirt off and lifted her onto the sink counter and began eating her pussy. Karen put her legs over Gwen's shoulders and used both her hands to shove Gwen's face into her snatch. Gwen held onto Karen's thighs as she let her tongue explore everything inside Karen's body, making her moan and cry out with intense pleasure.

After a few minutes, Gwen stood back up and let her jacket hit the floor. She took her shirt off, a move Karen mirrored for herself. Gwen brought her mouth down on Karen's tits and began sucking those next. Karen wrapped her arms around Gwen as she felt her tongue on her breasts. Gwen pulled her head back up to make out with Karen, their tongues fighting each other. Their breasts were pressed up against each other as Gwen's cock grew and pushed itself against the counter edge. Eventually, Gwen began unzipping her pants while making out with Karen and broke off to show herself in all her naked glory.

"Holy shit!" Karen laughed a little bit. "No wonder you're so assertive!"

Gwen smiled and shoved her dick inside Karen's pussy, putting her hand over her mouth so her scream won't be heard outside. She only got 7 inches in, but Gwen could tell she needed to work her way with Karen. She began fucking Karen, going slow and getting faster with every thrust. Karen wrapped her legs around Gwen, her finger nails digging and scratching the skin on Gwen's back. Karen pulled her head to Gwen neck and began sucking and kissing her. Gwen had her eyes closed as she felt the tightness of Karen's pussy being weakened by her cock.

Neither one of them knew how long they were in there, but the climax sure felt like it lasted forever. With one last fuck, Gwen managed to fit 9 inches inside Karen by the time both exploded. Karen's cum got on the counter and onto Gwen's legs. Whatever cum didn't stay in Karen dripped down Gwen's cock. Karen bit into Gwen's shoulder during the moment, with Gwen's eyes rolling back into her head as she bit her bottom lip. Despite how much came out, Gwen wasn't done yet. She picked Karen up and off the counter. Gwen leaned her back against the wall and got Karen on her knees, who started stroking Gwen's cock with both hands. The leftover cum on Gwen's cock was spread all over her cock, making a nice lubricant as Karen's mouth wrapped around Gwen's dick.

While Karen's pussy might have been a little tight, her throat was wide open. She sucked 9, 10 inches with every motion. Gwen put her hands on Karen's head, holding her hair back and making sure she continues to suck. She can already feel her dick throb inside Karen's mouth, who was now using one hand to rub her own pussy and one hand to play and squeeze Gwen's balls.

Eventually, Gwen climaxed for a second time. For this, Gwen pushed Karen's mouth all the way down to the base of her cock, her hand squeezing Gwen's balls for any last cum. After a moment, Karen released Gwen's cock and gently fell on her back on the ground. Gwen sat on top of Karen's stomach and let the last bit squirt onto Karen's tits and face. The glazed look was in Karen's eyes, but she was still for the most part conscious and functioning.

Gwen walked to her shirt and jacket and put those on. As she did so, Karen managed to sit up with her back against the wall. "You know, I'm here most nights." Karen said. "Maybe we can do this again."

Gwen looked over at Karen as she pulled her jeans up and zipped them. "Of fucking course." She walked to Karen, squatted down, and made out with her again before leaving the bar and Karen in the aftermath of the greatest fuck she ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spider-Gwen was swinging around the city, on the lookout for crime. She had already stopped some bank robbers, but a hero's work is never done. Nothing really seemed to be happening now however. It was around noon, so Gwen was heading back to the Avengers tower to see if there was something she could eat.

She got there and found a spot on the rooftop to eat. While she ate, she relaxed and allowed her mind to wander. She had to admit, what she said to that Karen woman was true. She loved how assertive and confident she had gotten over the last couple months. She had multiple women who are always eager to let Gwen fuck them however she wants to. In addition, she had her own personal…sex pet? Sex-slave? Let's say her own little sex-roommate. Rogue may be older than Gwen, but she was completely submissive and always begging for a good fuck. Gwen went from having some much pent-up sexual energy and frustration to having an instant way of getting rid of all of it.

But while she did have at least one woman who is always DTF and can take it all, it also caused Gwen to seemingly be always horny. Her cock is always semi-hard at best, and at its worst she struggles to hide it in public. But she can't help it. She is always in the presence of hot women.

As Gwen continued to think and eat, she looked upon the city and enjoyed the view as much as she could. Eventually, she finished her lunch and decided to head back in the building to do some training. There was a little personal gym in addition to the training simulators that she could check out. As she got in the building and was heading down some stairs, she ran into Black Widow.

"Hello Ms. Romanoff." Gwen never actually met Natasha face-to-face before. It was a little intimidating.

"So, you're the Spider-Woman I've heard about?" Natasha stopped Gwen in the middle of the stairs, giving her a once-over.

"Um, I guess so. What have you heard?" Gwen liked how much of a presence Black Widow had. It somehow got her even harder. But she tried to not let her notice.

"A few different people, including Sue Storm." Gwen raised her eyebrow when she mentioned Sue's name. Chances are, whatever Sue told her seemed to intrigue Natasha. She does seem to be checking her out, if she is reading her eye movement correctly.

"Well, I wish I can stay, but I'm going to go do some gym…stuff." Gwen tried to walk away, but Natasha grabbed her shoulder for a moment.

"First, you might run into Psylocke. She stopped by after a mission and is doing some conditioning in there. Just a heads up." Natasha then gave Gwen's shoulder a light rub. "Second, I'm going to go do some recon later tonight. I'll end up back here afterwards around midnight. In case for some reason you're here." Black Widow then walked upstairs, with Gwen staring at her ass. She then turned her attention back in front of her and went to the gym.

Sure enough, when she got there, Psylocke was on a treadmill during her workout. She didn't notice Gwen at first, so Gwen just went into her workout, doing some weight lifting like bench press and squats. She also got onto the treadmill as Psylocke was getting off, exchanging greetings. Gwen stayed on the treadmill for a while, working up a nice sweat.

Afterwards, Gwen decided to check out the new sauna that was installed last week. She went back into the locker area, put on a towel, and headed into the sauna. It was there that Gwen ran into Psylocke again. This time, she was sitting naked.

"Hey there again." Psylocke smiled. "Oh, don't worry. Kitty already told me ALL about you. Go ahead and let loose."

Gwen was a little surprised that Psylocke could tell what she was thinking about keeping her towel on. But, she is a telepath. So, Gwen decided to sit down and let her towel off, letting her rock-hard cock be out in the open.

"I've got to ask something." Psylocke leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "How many can actually fit all of that in themselves?"

"Well," Gwen started as she put one hand on her cock, lightly stroking it. "So far, there is only actually one woman that can. But I forced her to, which kind of caused her to become totally obsessed with me."

"Is that so?" Psylocke grinned.

"Yes!" Gwen smiled. "I mean, I'm dealing with a cock that's over a foot long. And look how thick this is!" Gwen took her hand off, letting her take it all in. "I don't think there are a lot of women who can take it and not go mentally crazy."

"Well, those women probably don't have telepathic abilities. They probably don't know how to put up mental barriers around their mind so to insure something like that doesn't happen." Psylocke got up and walked until she was standing right in front of Gwen.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Psylocke smiled and put her hands on Gwen's shoulder as she began positioning herself on her lap. She wanted to start slow going down Gwen's cock, but she grabbed her hips and instantly forced her down all the way to the base. This caused a loud, animal-like sound to escape Psylocke's body. Gwen got her to begin moving up and down, her pussy fitting her entire cock inside her. Gwen grabbed Psylocke's large breasts and began sucking them. She wrapped her arms around Gwen, bringing her in closer.

Gwen moved her hands around Psylocke's body, digging her nails into her skin. She then began slapping Psylocke's ass, scratching it, doing whatever she can to it while she is fucking her dick. Psylocke moved her hands, putting them on Gwen's face when the climax finally arrived. Everything shot up into Psylocke's body once her ass reached the base of Gwen's cock. Psylocke shivered, her breath washing over Gwen's face. As it happened, the two kissed and made out. Afterwards, Gwen picked her up and put her down beside her. Gwen got her towel back on and left, with Psylocke smiling at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was evening when Spider-Gwen returned to her apartment, planning on killing time until midnight. She was pounced on by Rogue as soon as she closed the apartment window behind her. The two of them embraced each other, making out and intertwining their tongues in their mouths. Gwen turned Rogue and pushed her back against the apartment window. Rogue took her left leg and wrapped it around Gwen as best as she could. She took her leg and held it in her right arm.

"Did you miss me?" Rogue nodded her head. "Well, you must have been a very good girl to wait so long."

"Yes, shugah. I was." Rogue pushed her head back against the window as Gwen sucked and kissed on her neck for a little bit.

"Well, I think you deserve a reward." Gwen used her free hand to pull her pants down far enough for her enormous cock to fall out and poke Rogue in her thigh. Gwen positioned it and began slamming herself in Rogue's soaked pussy.

Rogue moaned as she felt Gwen shove her entire cock in her at such a fast pace. Her body rubbed against the glass, her boobs bounced up and down as Gwen's cock penetrated her. Rogue was now wrapping both of her legs around Gwen's body, as she begged her to keep going, to keep fucking her.

Rogue put her hands around Gwen's back and dug her nails into her skin, leaving scratch marks. She began sucking and kissing Gwen's neck and shoulder. They went on for several more minutes before Gwen finally climaxed inside of her. As the climax happened, Rogue bit down into Gwen's shoulder. She put one hand on the back of Rogue's neck as she felt the pleasurable pain. Cum filled and leaked out of Rogue's pussy as Gwen pulled herself out.

Gwen turned around and put her back up against the window. She dropped Rogue down on the floor. She stroked her dick, covered in cum. "Well, go ahead." She gave Rogue a wink, who gave a huge smile and went to work.

She put to hands around Gwen's cock and stroked it as she began sucking it. Gwen tore her top off and threw it to the ground. Soon, Rogue took her hands off Gwen's cock and grabbed Gwen's thighs as she began sucking. Gwen grabbed and squeezed her boobs as Rogue sucked and licked her rock hard cock.

It didn't take long for Gwen to once again release herself inside of Rogue. This time, Gwen grabbed Rogue's head and shoved her entire cock inside her mouth and throat. She could feel Rogue struggling to hold back her gag reflex as she felt Gwen's warm, sticky cum go down her throat. Once Gwen pulled out, Rogue began coughing, cum splattered on her face and drooling out of her mouth.

"Hey, hey. You all right baby?" Gwen squatted down and brushed some of Rogue's hair behind her shoulder. Rogue soon stopped coughing, and looked at Gwen and nodded. "All right." The two of them gave each other a smile before Gwen licked Rogue's face, gathering all the cum on it. She kissed and licked her tongue all over Rogue's lips as well.

"Now, hands and knees." Rogue did as Gwen said. "Let's go and get out toys." Gwen slapped Rogue's ass as she crawled towards the bedroom for several hours of rough fucking.

It was just a few minutes after midnight when Gwen returned to the Avengers tower. Black Widow was very easy to find. Natasha was in the common area, taking off her uniform. She was standing in only her underwear and bra when Gwen approached from behind, wrapping her arms around Natasha and kissing her neck.

She brought one hand back to put behind Gwen's head. "You aren't wasting any time." She grinned.

"No I'm not." She spun Natasha around and ripped the rest of her clothing off. Natasha did the same as she pulled Gwen on top of her onto the couch. Gwen pulled one of Natasha's legs up and wrapped her arms around it as she shoved herself into Black widow's pussy.

It appears that hiding secret materials in her body has caused Natasha's body to expand, allowing Gwen to put more of herself inside than she thought. A good 10 inches, but not all the way. But hey, Gwen will take it. She starting slamming herself repeatedly against Natasha's body, who moaned and bit down on her lip as she felt Gwen's throbbing cock. Natasha climaxed as soon as Gwen did as well. It got everywhere on the couch and on them as Gwen pulled out. Cum squirted like it was fireworks.

They both laughed as they saw how much got on them. But Gwen still wasted no time as she grabbed Natasha and got her on her hands and knees. Gwen leaned back and made Widow move her ass backwards, as it came down Gwen's shaft. Once Gwen was back in her usual pace, she pulled Natasha backward so that Gwen's boobs was pressed against Widow's back. Gwen grabbed Widow's breasts, who put her hands over hers.

This went on for a while until the climax finally happened for both of them. Natasha had never felt so much come out of one person before as she felt Gwen's hot, sticky cum on her pussy and thighs. Natasha became more unfocused as Gwen continued to fuck her throughout the night.


End file.
